


𝗖𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝘀 -[𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗽𝗶𝗴]

by Igetwritersblxck



Category: inniter
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28147101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igetwritersblxck/pseuds/Igetwritersblxck
Summary: Hiiii🤠Welcome to my storyI like to write but I'm not the bestBut this is apart of a series called childhood dreamsYes it is sleepyboisincThis book is about technoHope you enjoy💜
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	𝗖𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝘀 -[𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗽𝗶𝗴]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello this is the place that tws will be put in

✰𝕀𝕟𝕗𝕠✰

𝗛𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗼 𝗜𝗺 𝗴𝗹𝗮𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀!  
𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗻𝗳𝗼 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗽𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴.

✰ℝ𝕖𝕒𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕖𝕤✰  
𝗜𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗾𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗿𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗿 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗶𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺!  
𝗗𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗯𝗲 𝗿𝘂𝗱𝗲,𝗺𝗲𝗮𝗻,𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁!

✰ℂ𝕙𝕒𝕣𝕒𝕔𝕥𝕖𝕣 𝕚𝕟𝕥𝕣𝕠𝕕𝕦𝕔𝕥𝕚𝕠𝕟𝕤✰

𝑵𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗣𝗵𝗶𝗹𝘇𝗮  
𝑹𝒂𝒏𝒌: 𝗕   
𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒓: 𝐮𝐧𝐤𝐧𝐨𝐰𝐧?  
𝑨𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕: 𝗣𝗵𝗶𝗹𝘇𝗮 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝗰𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗿𝗽𝗵𝗮𝗻𝘀  
𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼,𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿,𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆,𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗧𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼. 𝗛𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝘀𝘄𝗲𝗲𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱   
𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗻. 𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸𝘀 𝗮𝘁 𝗮 𝗰𝗮𝗳𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻𝘁𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗹𝗺𝗮𝗻𝗯𝘂𝗿𝗴. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗺𝗲𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗳𝗳  
𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗻𝗼𝗯𝗼𝗱𝘆 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁, 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗻𝗲𝘀𝘀.

𝑵𝒂𝒎𝒆:𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗱𝗲   
𝑹𝒂𝒏𝒌:𝗔  
𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒓:𝗿𝗲𝗱  
𝑨𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕: 𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗹𝗱𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 (𝗵𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝗻𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝘀𝗼 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗯𝘆   
𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝘂𝘁𝗲𝘀)𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗼𝗿𝗽𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗮𝗴𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱   
𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗿𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘇𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗿𝗽𝗵𝗮𝗻𝘀. 𝗟𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝗱 𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗮 𝗷𝗼𝗯 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝗳𝗲.   
𝗛𝗲 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗿𝗲𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝗱 𝗸𝗻𝗼𝘄𝘀. 𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗱   
𝘀𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝗿. (𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱) 𝗛𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀. 

𝑵𝒂𝒎𝒆: 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿𝘀𝗼𝗼𝘁  
𝑹𝒂𝒏𝒌:𝗔  
𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒓:𝗿𝗲𝗱  
𝑨𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕: 𝗪𝗮𝗻𝘁𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗺𝗻𝗺. 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼𝘀 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝗻.   
𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗼 𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸 𝗮 𝘀𝗮𝗹𝗺𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲  
𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗼𝗻 𝗳𝘂𝗻𝗱𝘆 (𝗼𝗿 𝗳𝘂𝗿𝗿𝘆). 𝗪𝗶𝗹𝗯𝘂𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝗽𝗵𝘀𝘆𝗰𝗼𝗽𝗮𝘁𝗵. 𝗛𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗹   
𝗵𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽𝘀 𝗮 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝗶𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗶𝘁𝘂𝗱𝗲. 𝗛𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗸𝘀 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴   
𝘀𝗵𝗼𝗽 𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵. 𝗛𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗻𝗶𝗵𝗮𝗰𝗵𝘂, 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝘁𝗳𝗿𝗶𝗲𝗻𝗱.

𝑵𝒂𝒎𝒆:𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗶𝘁  
𝑹𝒂𝒏𝒌:𝗕  
𝑪𝒐𝒍𝒐𝒓:𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲  
𝑨𝒃𝒐𝒖𝒕: 𝗢𝗵 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗳𝘂𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿. 𝗛𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝗴𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗯𝗶𝗴𝗴𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗮𝗶𝗻.   
𝗛𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗱.𝗔𝗹𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗲   
𝗱𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗲𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲𝘀 𝘀𝗰𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗮 𝘀𝗼𝗳𝘁   
𝘀𝗽𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝘂𝗯𝗯𝗼. 𝗧𝗼𝗺𝗺𝘆 𝗶𝘀 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗮 𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘆 𝗳𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱   
𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗺𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝗴𝗴𝗹𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗺𝘀𝗲𝗹𝗳 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝘀𝗶𝘁𝘂𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗲𝘁𝘀 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼.

✰ℂ𝕠𝕝𝕠𝕣𝕤✰  
𝑹𝒆𝒅: 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, 𝗯𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗻𝘁 𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗺, 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗮+𝗯  
𝑩𝒍𝒖𝒆: 𝗺𝗶𝗱𝗱𝗹𝗲 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, 𝗯𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗽𝗼𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝘁𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿, 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗯+𝗰  
𝒀𝒆𝒍𝒍𝒐𝒘: 𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝘀𝘁 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀, 𝗯𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝘃𝗶𝗹𝗹𝗮𝗴𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗲𝘀𝘁, 𝗿𝗮𝗻𝗸𝘀 𝗰+𝗱

✰𝔸𝕦𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕣𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕖✰  
𝗛𝗶𝗶𝗶 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻! 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗱𝗲 𝗮 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁, 𝘀𝘂𝗺𝗺𝗮𝗿𝘆,𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀,𝗮𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀! 𝗢𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗴𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝗻𝗼𝘄!  
𝗡𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁! 𝗜 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗱𝘂𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗴𝗲. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜𝗺 𝗴𝗮𝘆 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀 ;) 𝗼𝗸 𝗯𝘆𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘄! 𝗢𝗸 𝘀𝗼 𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝘁𝗹𝗲.   
𝗠𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘀 "𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗽𝗶𝗴" 𝗠𝘆 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘀 "𝗷𝘂𝗱𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗲𝘀" 𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗮 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝗜 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗱𝘂𝗰𝗲𝗱 (𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝗴 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆). 𝗜𝗹𝗹 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝘆 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲.   
𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗮𝗰𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 ao3's 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗰𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘇𝗲𝗿𝗼 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗱. 𝗜𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱. 𝗦𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝘂𝗿𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗮 𝗱𝗼, 𝘀𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗿𝗲𝗹𝗮𝘅 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗰!!!

(595 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀)

**Author's Note:**

> ✰𝔸𝕦𝕥𝕙𝕠𝕣𝕤 𝕟𝕠𝕥𝕖✰  
> 𝗛𝗶𝗶𝗶 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻! 𝗧𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝘁 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗲𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿. 𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗱𝗲 𝗮 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁, 𝘀𝘂𝗺𝗺𝗮𝗿𝘆,𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘀,𝗮𝘀𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝘂𝘆𝘀 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀! 𝗢𝗸 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗴𝗼 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗰𝘁𝘂𝗮𝗹 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝗻𝗼𝘄!  
> 𝗡𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗮𝗶𝘁! 𝗜 𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗴𝗼𝘁 𝘁𝗼 𝗺𝗲𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗱𝘂𝗹𝘁 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗴𝘂𝗮𝗴𝗲. 𝗔𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽𝗽𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗸𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝗶𝗻 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗜𝗺 𝗴𝗮𝘆 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗮𝘀𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆𝘁𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀 ;) 𝗼𝗸 𝗯𝘆𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗻𝗼𝘄! 𝗢𝗸 𝘀𝗼 𝗜 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗻𝗲𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗲𝗹𝗽 𝗱𝗲𝗰𝗶𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝘁𝗹𝗲.   
> 𝗠𝘆 𝗳𝗶𝗿𝘀𝘁 𝗼𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘀 "𝗮 𝗹𝗶𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗽𝗶𝗴" 𝗠𝘆 𝘀𝗲𝗰𝗼𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝘀 "𝗷𝘂𝗱𝗴𝗲𝗱 𝗰𝗿𝗶𝗺𝗲𝘀" 𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗱𝗼𝗻𝘁 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗯𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝗱𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝘁𝗼 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗹𝗶𝘀𝘁 𝘀𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗮 𝗻𝗼𝘁𝗶𝗳𝗶𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝗶𝗳 𝗜 𝘂𝗽𝗱𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀. 𝗧𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗰𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗱𝘂𝗰𝗲𝗱 (𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝗶𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆 𝗮 𝗯𝗶𝗴 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗿𝘆). 𝗜𝗹𝗹 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗼𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝗶 𝗴𝗲𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝗵𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝘆 𝗽𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗰𝗲.   
> 𝗔𝗹𝘀𝗼 𝗮𝗰𝗰𝗼𝗿𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗼 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝘁𝗽𝗮𝗱𝘀 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝘁𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗶𝗰𝘀 𝗼𝗻𝗹𝘆 𝘇𝗲𝗿𝗼 𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗽𝗲𝗼𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗼 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗺𝘆 𝗳𝗮𝗻𝗳𝗶𝗰 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗱. 𝗜𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝘄𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗴𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱. 𝗦𝗼 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝘂𝗿𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗮 𝗱𝗼, 𝘀𝗶𝘁 𝗯𝗮𝗰𝗸 𝗿𝗲𝗹𝗮𝘅 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗲𝗻𝗷𝗼𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗰!!!
> 
> (595 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀)


End file.
